robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
FUn FoReVeR
Chapter 1: The Next Month This is the sequel to FuN AnD gAmEs, my first pasta, if you haven't read it, you won't understand this. read it here. FuN aNd GaMeS It had been a month since my last encounter with SM1L3, and it had slipped my mind entirely. I decided to play Dragon Ball Z Final Stand, since I loved that game. I was level 297, with 2 prestiges. I was killing snakes at Goku's house because I was bored, when SM1L3 showed up. I didn't notice, since I was focusing on the snakes, and he didn't spawn at Goku's house, since I saw the spawn plate, and nobody was there. Later, I stopped and I saw him fly in from around Central City. He had an avatar created in the game, and he had a form that nobody had, and he had 222 prestiges and was level 389. I was shocked, since that's way more than I've ever seen on a person. His form had maroon hair, a crimson aura, and his avatar had that same grin. His aura, upon paying closer attention, had bloodred inside it. He killed me in one punch. I switched to a scouter and his power level was 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. I was surprised, since that wasn't normal at all. My friend crosthwait12, who was around my level, Instant Transmissioned to me, and we fused. We still were no match for him. Chapter 2: The Return To Fun And Games After a Super Saiyan Rose fusion didn't work, he finally did an attack. But it wasn't normal. It was like Energy Wave, but thinner and of course, bloodred. And it one-hit a Super Saiyan Rose fusion. I quit and went to play Iron Man Battles, but was teleported to Fun And Games. I remembered what had happened last time.There were a bunch of people in the server from Final Stand, but they were their avatars from the game, which I had seen fighting in West City before I went to Goku's house and all this started. We walked to the end of the Passage of the Living, which I remembered exactly where it was. Then we were at a strange arena, different from the room which I ran into last time I came here. It had a bunch of seats, filled by strange avatars with neon red and dark black scattered across segments of their bodies. They didn't seem to be doing anything but sitting. Then I noticed my skill bar was still at the bottom of my screen and there was something called Mass Fusion on there. "What the heck..?" I said to myself. Then an iridescent red message saying "FUSE TOGETHER" appeared on my screen along with a strange high-pitched screeching noise. It stung my ears. Then everybody turned into their strongest transformations, including me, going Super Saiyan Rose. I selected Mass Fusion, and all the bodies of the people, including me, turned neon white, almost like ghosts, and all flew into one point, and a fusion of all of us descended from the air. It looked very strange, since a couple of the people who fused were Frieza Race. Some of them had turned to their Golden states, and the fusion's hair was a strange purple-pink color. Its aura was pink with purple inside, Its moves were Final Shine, Launcher X2, Warp Kamehameha, Dark Beam, Double Buster, Time Skip/Molotov, and Instant Transmission. Its extra 3 moves were: Final Kamehameha, Power Impact, and Energy Barrier. Chapter 3: Can the Fusion Beat Him? I was weirded out and I decided to check the stats. The strength was 2,812, Ki Damage was 3,342, Melee Resistance was 2,894, Ki Resistance was 3,941, ,Speed was 5,109, Health Max was 2,192, and Ki Max was 4,821. The fusion raced toward SM1L3. It attacked SM1L3, but he blocked the attacks. The Fusion used Double Buster to launch SM1L3 to the wall. The audience was looking straight at the fusion, not looking away for a second. SM1L3 flew straight at the fusion, who was preparing a Final Shine. It launched the attack right on time, launching SM1L3 back into the wall again. He then proceeded to charge what looked like a red Final Flash. When he fired the beam after 2 minutes of charging, the fusion did not react soon enough and was hit, causing it to be split apart. The audience had suddenly appeared on the arena floor. Then the game went to static and I joined Iron Man Battles. Chapter 4: What have I done..? When I joined, I saw someone with the same skin as one of the people from the audience. A ton of them, actually. I then saw SM1L3. He was acting strangely, even for him. Usually he looked at me, but it was like he was trying not to. I killed him multiple times, over and over again, when I finally said "Lol, so dumb",I joined a game called #$*^%*&WHATHAVEYOUDONE^&%*^, and all the game was was a blank room, with SM1L3 in the center. I walked over to it slowly, with strange breathing sounds playing, when I was jumpscared, sort of like in Five Nights at Freddy's, since it was moving. But it was me, just me playing, when my eyes went wide, and I slumped over. I saw SM1L3. His head was tilted diagnally to the left, but his eyes were looking at me, right into my eyes, and I could just barely tell that he was smiling.